Reunited
by Mysteria Holmes
Summary: What if Tony and Gibbs had met before Tony started working at NCIS? How would it effect the team? To find out, go ahead. Click the story name.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay…so, I know I already have two other stories that I'm working on and I'm going to try to update those today too, but this plot came at me out of nowhere and I had to post it. So I hope you like. It might be a little OOC at the beginning (especially Gibbs) but gets different later (good different). AU. Hope you like! **

Prologue: Sad, Green Eyes

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was never one to turn down someone in need. He helped everyone; he was nice and treated his co-workers respectively. He was driving home to Shannon, his wife, and Kelly, their four year old daughter, when suddenly he stopped. A little boy, no older than eight, was sleeping next to a tree in a park, protectively clutching a teddy bear. Gibbs slowly stopped the car, got out, and walked over to the boy. There was nobody else around him, no parents, nothing. Gibbs slowly approached the boy. He must have sense him coming, because he woke up and automatically started cowering, throwing his hands up about his face. And that's when Jethro noticed them.

Bruises. They covered the boy's arms, legs, and face. They were sickening. _What happened to you, you poor, poor little boy? _ Jethro decided then and there, he was going to help that boy. He was going to help him no matter what. "Hello? I'm Special Agent Gibbs. You can call me Jethro. What's your name?" The young boy looked at Jethro, realized he wasn't who he thought he was and that he wasn't going to hit him. He slowly lowered his arms, and Jethro could see a large, black eye over his left eye, just barely covering his bright green eye. He stared at Jethro for a minute, fear in his eyes, and started to speak.

"I'm Anthony DiNozzo, Junior." He paused. "Sorry, Anthony DiNozzo, Junior, Sr." His eyes went wide as he realized something about what he said. He covered his mouth in shock. "I said sorry. My daddy says saying sorry is a sign of weakness." He looked down in shame. I felt so bad for the kid. I almost didn't know what to say. Almost.

"It's okay to say that you're sorry. I'm your friend, and apologizing to friends is okay. How old are you Tony?" Jethro used a nickname that he had heard for the name Anthony. He smiled as the boy's face lit up at being called Tony.

"My mommy used to call me Tony!" He smiled, but then he got a look of sadness on his face. "She can't now though…" HE trailed off and then suddenly, he looked at me. He changed the subject quickly. "I'm 8, Jethro." He looked at the agent, almost afraid because he didn't call him sir. Jethro smiled at him, and Tony must have understood because he smiled back with a grin that was so big and bright it resembled a one-thousand watt light bulb.

"Tony, where are your parents? It's kind of cold outside. Do you have anyone to take care of you?" Tony shook his head and out of nowhere started to cry. He trembled and shook violently because of the tears. I couldn't bear to watch it. I pulled him into a hug, and at first he tried to pull away, but eventually resisted and lay against my chest and cried. After about two minutes, he looked up at me, sad.

"M-my daddy is me-mean to m-me. He g-gave me th-these…" He pointed to all of his bruises. "M-my mommy di-disappeared and…" He gasped for air, taking as much as he could while crying. "…and I haven't seen her. I think she deaded. Don't make me go back to m-my d-daddy Jethro!" he collapsed, his little rant taking it all out of him. I scooped him up and gave him another hug.

"I won't, buddy, I promise I won't." Without really thinking, he picked him up, took him to his car, sat him down in the seat ("With the seat belt?" he had asked. Poor child. His dad had never let him use one) and started to drive home. Jethro was going to protect that little boy. He was now his responsibility. He made a promise and he intended to keep it.

When I pulled up to the house, Tony was fast asleep. It was only 1915. I quietly opened the door to the back of the car, undid his seat belt, and picked him up. Shannon met me at the door.

"Jethro suppers been…Jethro, who is this?" he silently put a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. HE walked up the stairs and all the way into the guest bedroom, laying him down and covering him up. Jethro closed the door. He nodded at Shannon to go on with what he had interrupted earlier. "Jethro, why did you come home with a little boy?" Shannon asked him, looking for any emotions in his eyes. She listened as he took a deep breath and started to explain.

"His name is Anthony DiNozzo Junior. I call him Tony. I found him sleeping next to a tree in the park. When I approached him he covered his face like I was going to hit him. He's covered in bruises Shannon. His mother is most likely dead, and his dad abuses him. I couldn't just leave him there…" Shannon just nodded. She knew what Jethro was like. He took a breath, unsure how to say this. "You know how you have a foster care license? Well he certainly needs care, and he trusts me and I want to help him…so…" Shannon just laughed.

"Of course, Jethro. I will call the foster care center first thing in the morning." She walked away leaving the special agent smiling.

-Four Years Later-

Tony was twelve, Kelly was eight. It had been four years to the day that Tony had walked (well, more like limped because of the bruises on his legs) into their lives. Jethro was so happy. He had a son, a daughter, and a wife he loved very much. Life was, in a sense, absolutely perfect.

Jethro and Tony were sitting on the couch watching another James Bond movie when Jethro's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered the phone with a smile on his face. He listened to the people on the other line. His face fell, and Tony must have noticed.

"Dad?" (He had started calling Jethro dad after he was taken into Shannon's foster care. Jethro couldn't have a foster care license, as he was an agent. They tried to adopt him, but they were denied, as his father was still alive. Stupid Laws.) No answer. "Daddy Jethro?" he asked again, using the old name he had given the man. When his Dad finally listened and turned to him, he had tears in his eyes. Tony knew something was up.

"Tony… Mom and Kelly…They were killed in a car crash coming home from shopping. It was a drunk driver." Seeing the spirits fall in young Tony's eyes just about killed him. He pulled his son into a hug, mirroring what he had done four years ago. Jethro realized that he would not be able to keep Tony, as Shannon had the license. This just made him cry even more. He held his son close, afraid to let him go. He was losing his so-called perfect life. It was more than Jethro could bear.

The funeral was held about a week later, a quiet, but full service. Tony and Jethro had both dressed up, although neither was happy about it. After the funeral, both of them were to sad to go see anyone, so they ended up going home and headed down to the basement to try and enjoy their favorite activity to do together. Work on the boat.

About three days later, Jethro heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" he yelled and a second later, the door opened up. A woman stepped into the house and Jethro recognized her immediately. "It's time, isn't it?" The woman nodded. He sighed, and then called for Tony to come downstairs.

"Yeah Dad?" He stopped when he saw the foster care lady. "No, Dad, please…No…" He said weakly. He knew exactly what was happening: he was switching foster homes. "Dad?" Jethro looked at him and Tony must've known he was defeated. His face fell. HE retreated to his room, grabbed his stuff and walked downstairs. He tripped over his feet and fell down, successfully breaking a vase. "I'm so sorry, dad." Jethro looked at him, remembering the first time Tony had said the word sorry.

"Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness…" He said with a smile. Tony looked up at him, smiling back weakly. It sounded nicer when his Dad said it. His new dad…well, not for long…but it was still nicer than when Senior said it (Senior was his Biological father). He couldn't believe he was losing the first person who had truly loved him. Tony nearly broke down into tears…again.

"Hey…I taught you that." Tony said, still smiling weakly, but with sadness in his eyes. Jethro must have noticed it. It was probably the last bit of happiness he was going to see form family for a while, if not forever.

"I'm really sorry Tony. You have to come with me and meet your new family. We found you a new home, with Mr. and Mrs. Smith." The foster care provider told them, feeling truly sorry for breaking them apart and moving Tony away to Baltimore. Tony got a funny look on his face. "Tony?"

"I'm gonna be living with Mr. and Mrs. Smith? Do you realize how ironic that is? I just watched that movie two days ago!" Tony was always quoting movies and making movie references. Mr. and Mrs. Smith were going to have a lot to deal with.

Jethro and Tony said goodbye and Tony's eyes were pierced with tears as he gave his "dad" one last hug. After they left, Jethro felt empty…even more empty as he had been feeling since Kelly and Shannon were in the accident. Jethro remembered when he had first heard Tony speak.

"I'm Anthony DiNozzo, Junior" He had looked so adorable, his friendliness hiding behind the bruises. And now he's gone. Every time he closed his eyes, all that Jethro could see was Tony and his sad, green eyes.

**A/N: So…What do you think? I know that Gibbs was different and I only called him Jethro, but don't worry. The Gibbs we all know and love is coming back next chapter, as well as the Tony we love. By the way, I love reviews!**


	2. 20 Years Later

**A/N: I'm so happy for all of the reviews everyone gave me… and there are some people I would like to mention:**

**Cat C: I thank you for providing your honest opinion, but I assure you, this is going in a completely different direction than any of the stories you had mentioned. I hope you come to enjoy this story as a original work of art.**

**Claire18947: I think if he could he would've, but I think he was still hurting to much from the loss of his wife and daughter, don't worry in the future he may come to regret not fighting for Tony *hint, hint***

**To all of the others who reviewed, Thank you so much! So, for all of your reviews , I decided to give you another chapter! Here it is!**

Chapter 1: 20 years later

Tony stepped out of the large, steel elevator, not sure what to expect. Baltimore PD barely had a one story building… This one had four.  Naval Criminal Investigative Service. It reminded him of something, or someone, from his past. He shook off the feeling. He had bottled up his past a long time ago, and that wasn't something he was ready to unscrew just yet. He was Tony DiNozzo for crying out loud. He sighed and stepped into the director's office, preparing himself for anything that came at him.

Gibbs sat in the bullpen staring at his team, or rather, what was left of his team. After his SFA had died on the job, the liaison and the probie had both quit, probably for fear of working alone with Gibbs. So…he was the only one left. After that had happened, the director decided that Gibbs was only going to receive one agent. Especially considering that was his FIFTH team in under SIX years. None of them seemed to clicked with him at all. Now at least he just had to deal with only one agent that needed babying. All of his past had always asked questions before just doing something. IT was stuff like that that had gotten his old Senior Field Agent killed. He just wanted someone who just did something spontaneous. Whoever this new agent was, he was in for a tough ride.

"You must be Anthony DiNozzo, the applicant from Baltimore PD. IT's nice to meet you." Director Marrow shook his hand. "You will be part of our MCRT, as they have just lost almost their entire team…again." Seeing the look on Mr. DiNozzo face, the director laughed. "Oh, don't worry, they didn't die. They all asked to be reassigned. They didn't exactly get along with their boss. Hopefully, you can deal with him better than they did." He motioned for Tony to follow him.

He led him out into the room that Tony had seen earlier, with the bright orange paint that somehow didn't clash with the rest of the room. There were rows and rows of desks, some with half wall barriers, others with TV screens and monitors. Director Morrow walked him over to a desk that was surrounded by three other desks, nut it looked like only one was in use. Tony sat down at the desk… no, his desk. He was part of a team now. He just had to hope the boss liked him.

He began to take out all of his stuff : his mighty mouse staplers, a small picture frame (that he wouldn't let the director see) containing his family, and of course, his badge and gun. That showed that he was now an agent. Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. That made him smile.

"it looks like the lead agent isn't here…why don't we go meet Abby, Ducky and Jimmy?" Tony followed him to the elevator. *Ding* It opened and the stepped in.

Gibbs had left to go get some coffee from his favorite coffee shop. Break room coffee didn't cut it. It wasn't even coffee. Besides if he was going to be meeting his new agent, he at least wanted some coffee in his system, real coffee. Whoever this was, they were gonna need to be, or at least try to be, on Gibbs' good side.

He got his coffee, paid for it (with a tip) and headed back to the Navy Yard. He was thinking he should go see Abby. Something was off today, and it was unsettling, even to Gibbs, that he didn't know what it was.

"Ducky, this is our new Agent, Anthony DiNozzo. He'll be working on the MCRT. Agent DiNozzo, this is our coroner, Dr. Donald Mallard, but we call him Ducky." He turned back to Ducky as the two men shook hands. "Where is Mr. Palmer?"

"It appears Mr. Palmer had an urge to have a granola bar this morning. He left to get one a few minutes ago. He should be back soon…" An awkward young man walked into the morgue. He had glasses and short, curly brown hair. "Ah…here he is now. Mr. Palmer, this is Agent DiNozzo. He is the agency's newest agent." He gestured towards Tony.

"You can call me Tony. What are you eating?" HE squinted as he looked at the kind of granola bar he was eating. "Gremlin Ways Granola…Interesting."

"Uh…thanks Tony. You can…um…call me Jimmy." He said awkwardly. Tony guessed he didn't talk much and grinned at the young assistant.

"Or maybe I'll just call you Autopsy Gremlin. Well…shall we get going, director? Goodbye Duck, Gremlin." Waving goodbye, Tony headed towards the elevator. Morrow smiled. He liked Tony. He just hoped Gibbs felt the same way.

The first thing Otny noticed when he stepped out of the elevator yet again was the music. Heavy Metal Rock Band. Tony smiled. Whoever this Abby was, he bet she was a colorful character, metaphorically speaking. He stepped into a room that looked like a lab. There was a tall girl with black hair dressed in goth clothes in there. She turned around as soon as she sensed someone else in the room. "Hi director! Hi someone I've never met. I bet you're wondering why I'm talking so fast. Well, not you director, because you know me and that would be why you know why I'm talking so , I'm ranting again. Anyways I had like, 4 caf-pows andthey are the best! Hey…who are you/" She suddenly turned to Tony.

"I'm Anthony DiNozzo. I'm the newest agent on the MCRT. You must be Abby. He smiled his 1000 watt smile at her.

"Oh…a new agent! I hope the boss-man likes you. He doesn't really like people." *Ding* "Oh! Maybe that's him!" An older man stepped into the lab. Tony recognized him immediately. His eyes widened.

"Dad?"

**A/N: So what do you think? What will Gibbs say? How will the director and Abby react? What will happen? Jimmy eats Granola Bars? Oops…sorry ranting again! **

**P.S. Love reviews!**


	3. Family Problems

**A/N: So… I am not dead, I just have not had my computer as apparently it is bad to have a D in Earth Science class one week after the Fourth quarter started. She took my laptop away for well… until now. Needless to say, I raised up my grade to an A. I got it back. So, Today and Tomarrow, I'm going to try to update every single one of my stories (and maybe add a few!) I decided to update this one first because so many people have begged me too. So… Tah Dah!**

Family Problems

Gibbs looked at man who was staring at him with wide eyes. Only two people had ever called him that. One was dead and he had lost the other one 20 years ago. "Dad, uh, I mean Jethro, what are you doing here?" Gibbs looked at the man again. He paled when he saw his eyes. Green eyes. Familiar green eyes. Green eyes that he knew from so long ago.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked quietly. His voice was barely a whisper. "Tony is that you?" He already knew the answer. The director and Abby gave Gibbs a funny look. Tony seemed to ignore them as he nodded. Gibbs walked over to Tony and pulled him into a hug, which was something he hadn't done in years.

"Um…Gibbs? I never knew you had a son. Wait…why is his name DiNozzo? And why didn't you tell me? And-" Abby asked questionably. The Director cut her off, putting a hand on her shoulder. When she looked at him, he just shook his head and led her out of the room. Gibbs and Tony needed some time to talk alone right now.

After they left, Tony looked at Jethro. "Well…haven't seen you in a while huh?" He flashed Gibbs his 1000 watt smile, a smile that, not too long ago, Gibbs would have given anything to see. "I…I wanted to call you, but my new foster parents wouldn't let me. I think they were just in it for the money…Mr. Smith never acted like a real dad…not like you did." He looked down and bit his lip. "You always have been and always will be dad to me…can I still call you dad?" He looked up at Jethro.

"Of course you can son. You always have been my son…I don't care what your legal guardian papers say." Gibbs smiled back at the man he had come to know as his son.

"Well… technically, now my papers say that I am my legal guardian…" Tony said jokingly. "So… You're my boss now, boss." Tony smiled again. "Guess you'll have to learn how to deal with me again." Gibbs laughed as the two of them headed towards elevator.

As soon as they stepped off of the elevator, Abby ran over and engulfed them both in a hug. When she finally let go (which seemed like forever for Tony, but Gibbs seemed to be used to it), Tony and Gibbs both went over to their desks. Ducky, Jimmy, and Director Morrow were all waiting for them in the bullpen. Jimmy looked confused, Ducky looked curious and Morrow seemed amused. Abby walked towards Gibbs' desk and stood in front of him, pointedly glaring him in direction. "Can I help you Abby?" He asked without looking up from the report he held in his hand.

"Explain yourself Gibbs." Abby had so much power in her voice. Tony snickered. Abby turned around and stared daggers towards his directon. "I'll be back to deal with you later, Tony." She said it very menacingly.

"Well…" ,Gibbs began, "This is Tony. I discovered young Tony asleep in a park, covered in bruises, because his biological father had beat him…" Gibbs paused, remembering everything, all of Tony's bruises and the pain on his face, "I brought him home and the next day, my first wife took him into foster care. Four years later, Shannon and Kelly, my daughter, died in a car crash. I couldn't care for Tony anymore…" Gibbs shut his eyes, the painful memory of losing his son coming back to him, "So he had to be moved to a different foster home. He moved in with Mr. and Mrs. Smith… yes, Abby, like the movie. "He told her, seeing her mouth open as she prepared to speak. "And just like that, They took my son away." He turned to Tony. 'I am so sorry I didn't fight for you more Tony." Tony grinned.

"Never Apologize: it's a sign of weakness." Tony told him. He heard Abby, Jimmy, Ducky, and Morrow gasp. He looked over at them. "What?"

"How do you know rule number six?" Abby asked him, her curiosity clearly showing on her face. Tony frowned.

"Rule six? What do you mean rule six? I taught that to my dad almost 24 years ago." His look of confusion on his face grew with every word. Abby, Morrow, Ducky, and Palmer all turned to look at Gibbs. Tony looked amused. "Wait, wait, wait. My dad has a list of rules and he took one of them from me?"

"Not just one…uh, rule #13… Never involve lawyers." Gibbs noticed the look on Tony's face. "What? Ever since that day you became Shannon's foster child, I have hated lawyers, just like you always have." He turned to the director. " Director, I think I'm ready to get the rest of a team now." Morrow smiled at Gibbs.

"Somehow I knew you would be okay with Mr. DiNozzo here. The rest of your team should be here right about...now." *Ding* Everyone turned towards the elevator. A young man stepped out of the elevator along with two women. The first women was a young looking brunette, with a serious look on her face. She was smiling for some unknown reason. The other women was foreign looking and Gibbs could tell from where he was standing that She had at least three knives on her. The man was nervously looking around. He would need some work. As they walked over to the group, the first women spoke up first, speaking mostly to Tony.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Director Morrow?" She looked at Tony, expecting him to answer, except she was extremely surprised when Director Morrow himself answered her.

"That would be me. You must be the people that my people called in for agents Gibbs' team. It is nice to meet you." He shook hands with the three young people who were staring back at him. The foreign looking one spoke up first.

"Shalom. I am Ziva David. This is Caitlin Todd…" ,she pointed to the other woman, "and Timothy McGee." She pointed to the man. "We are to be working with Agent Gibbs, yes?"

"I am Agent Gibbs. You will also be working with my son, Agent DiNozzo." He gestured towards Tony, who waved from his spot at his desk. Upon seeing the looks on his new agents faces, he quickly added, "Tony is not my biological son, but he might as well be. He is senior field agent." Tony smiled at them.

`Morrow looked at the agents as Gibbs' phone rang. He answered it, quickly hung up and looked at his four new agents. "Gear up."

**A/N: So…Please tell me what you think! I really, really, really want to know what you all think of my story so far…also, something is going to happen to one of the agents…But which one? I'm going to let you decided…take a vote:**

** -Tony**

** -Ziva**

** -Jimmy**

** -Kate**

** -McGee**

**Please vote and do me a favor and click the review button will ya?**


	4. Crime Scene

**A/N: I am soooo happy about the response I got… Thank you to all that voted. The results were Tony: like, 7 Ziva: 1 everyone else 0…So if that's not obvious as to who I should hurt…well, I would be stupid. So… ON WITH THE STORY!**

When they arrived at the crime scene, Gibbs automatically started yelling out orders. "Ziva, Tony bag and tag around the perimeter. Kate, sketch and shoot. McGee, Witness statements." Everyone set out on their individual jobs while Gibbs headed over to talk to the local Sheriff. After he left Ziva turned to Tony. "So… You are a Father's Boy…Yes?"

Tony stared at her, trying to figure out what she meant. "Oh… You mean daddy's boy." When she just stared at him, he explained. "The expression is Daddy's boy, not Father's boy."

"That is irrelevant. However…" She slowly walked towards him… "I am interested as to how long you have been working with Mr. Gibbs." She took one more step closer towards him, her body rubbing against his in a VERY sexual way. He inwardly groaned.

"Well…uh… I started this morning. Showed up right before you did." She stopped moving closer and took a step back. She glared at him, a glare that could challenge his father's best one.

"You only started THIS morning! I could kill you with a paper clip where you stood and you'd never know I was there. Why on Earth…are YOU… the Senior… Field… Agent?" She glared at him again, the glare that scared the shit out of him. She said the last sentence slowly, in the most terrifying was he had ever heard.

"I-I don't…" He stopped when he look up. Out into the trees, he saw someone watching them. When whoever was watching them spotted him watching, they turned around and ran deeper into the woods. Tony started running after them, pulling out his gun and shouting out behind him: "Suspect in the trees, come on, let's go!" He kept running, forcing himself to keep going to catch the suspect. He ran into the woods, chasing after the guy. He had ran into an old shed. Tony quickly followed him without thinking.

As he entered the small shed, he only saw a small wooden table that had multiple knives on it, one of them most likely being the murder weapon, a small box, a what looked like a trap door. The door was probably where the suspect left. As he opened up the door, he felt something hit his back and h collapsed to the ground, succumbing to the darkness.

**A/N: Ta da! I'm alive! And so is Tony… for now… Anyways, sorry about my hiatus, I have been extremely busy, but I am trying to update the rest of my stories right now. Please review!**

**P.S. I included a healthy dose of Tiva in this chapter! ;-)**


	5. Ziva's Thoughts

**A/N: So… Sorry again for my Hiatus! I tripped down some stairs while holding my computer and… it broke…I have been working on this story for a while, but got sidetracked with one (or two…or three…okay, like, ten) but please don't kill me! I know a LOT of people wanted to see more, so…here you go! Thanks for all of the Reviews, it meant so much to me!**

**Well enough of this rambling, let's get this show on the road! **

Chapter 5

Ziva ran after Tony, determined not to let him beat her, but soon she realized that she had lost him and whoever they had been chasing. 'If we were chasing anyone' she thought. She briefly thought she should head back to Gibbs and the others, but quickly changed her mind. She should find Tony first. After walking for about five minutes, she came across an old looking shed. She pulled out her gun, her instincts going off as soon as she saw it. She stealthly moved towards it and listened for any noises inside. When she didn't find any, she quickly kicked open the door.

Inside there was a table covered in a selection of knifes, but it looked as though two or three had been taken in a hurry. Ziva figured at least one of them had to have been the murder weapon. She looked around and saw a small box. She pulled on her gloves and tried to open it up, but it was locked with one of those combination things. She put it down and walked over to the table again. Maybe she had missed something… But before she got there she tripped over something on the floor. A rather ugly looking rug was covering something hidden on the ground. She lifted it up and moved it from its current position. Under the rug was a trap door that looked like it had recently been opened. She moved to open it, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Tony! Ziva! Where are you guys?" Agent Gibbs yelled out at her. She opened up the door to the shack and yelled back.

"Over here!" Gibbs came running over. McGee and Kate followed quickly, careful to not be slacking on their first day with Gibbs as their boss.

"Are you guys okay? We didn't hear anything form you guys and didn't see you, so we figured something went wrong." Kate informed her. She looked around.

"Hey, where's Tony? Wasn't he with you?" Kate asked her, a confused look growing on her face.

Ziva paled…she had forgotten about Tony…She looked around and realized everyone was waiting for her to answer the question. Gibbs was glaring at her, McGee looked curious, and Kate still had a confused sort-of look on her face. Ziva took a deep breath. "Actually…"

**A/N: I'm sorry it wasn't much, but I promise, it'll get better. I didn't actually have a lot of time to update, and my muse didn't want to work as well today…*sigh* oh, well. I swear on my father's grave that the next update will be longer! **

**My older Brother Christian: *gets confused look on his face* Dad isn't dead…**

**Me: *Eyes grow wide* (Muttering) Yeah, but they didn't know that…(Speaking louder)… Anyways…**

**Ta Ta For Now!**


End file.
